Pokémon: Victini and the Voice of the Forest
by pkmnMasterChief2010
Summary: I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS STORY ANYTIME SOON. Ash, Iris, and Pikachu come across a plot by the evil Team Plasma to separate the world's Pokémon from thier trainers, and, in order to do that, Team Plasma must capture the legendary Pokémon Victini and Celebi. The gang must stop them at all costs.
1. Epoluge

_Before I start writing anything, I'd just like to say that the events that take place in this story are in all ways fictional. If, for some reason, these events take place in a __Pok__é__mon episode and/or movie in the future, it is a pure coinsidence. If someone has a gym badge, don't complain; it's a given that at least a few people would have at least one badge._

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO POKÉMON OR ANY OF IT'S MATERIAL. POKÉMON IS THE PROPERTY OF NINTENDO, GAME FREAK, AND THE REST OF ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS. AND HONESTLY, IF I OWNED POKÉMON, I PROBEBLY WOULD HAVE HAD ASH AND MAY TOGETHER FROM THE START.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epoluge<strong>

_Date: Sept. 9, 1999_

_My friend, Kellyn, came over today to talk about Pokémon. It's nice of his Staravia to fly him all the way from the Johto region here to the Unova region. He always tells that Pokémon shouldn't be used to do bad things, like steal from people. I agree with him on that. He also says that no matter what, through thick and thin, people should be friends with Pokémon. That's where we disagree. I think that Pokémon and humans should be seprate from eachother; it would be alright to be friends with one that is wild, but actually catching a Pokémon is completely different. Pokémon Trainers don't deserve to have Pokémon. They may not even be happy travelling along with their trainers. I've spent my entire life around wild Pokémon, and I've learned to truely comunicate with them, heart to heart. They are happy in the wild,and shouldn't be taken out of their natural habitats..._

The man reading the journal put it down on his table. "I swore on my life, and I will see my plan through; I will take every trainer's Pokémon and release them into the wild where they belong," the man said with a grin.

A man whereing a white and blue robe entered the chamber. "My lord, we have the location of the legendary Pokémon, said to bring good luck to the one who controlls it," he said.

"Good. Send the men to the location, right away." The man at the table had a even bigger grin on his face. The man in robes bowed and exitted. "Soon, the Victory Pokémon will be mine, and with any luck, the _'Voice of the Forest' _will appear to me as soon as I get Victini in my hands." He bagan to chuckle. "With those two in my grasp, I can complete Team Plasma's ultimate goal."

* * *

><p>"Victini, you must leave now," an old man told the wild Pokémon.<p>

"Vic?" it questioned.

"There are some bad people coming here to get you."

"Tini?"

"No time for questions, just go."

"Victini." It exitted the lighthouse and soared away.

_Be safe, Victini, _the man thought.

The grunts of Team Plasma just landed on the island. "Alright, you heard the boss; let's get Victini and get out of here before any police arrive."

"Right." The grunts stormed the lighthouse, searching every room in the building. They came out with the old man. "Sir, Victini wasn't in there."

The commanding grunt was enraged. He grabbed the old man and pushed him into the outside wall. "Where... is... Victini..." the commander demanded.

"It's long gone, by now," the old man responded. This made the commander even more enraged.

"Tell me where Victini went, or I'll slit your throat."

"It's long gone; I don't know which direction it went or how far it got."

The commander dropped him. "Everyone back to the ship. Victini's not here."

* * *

><p>Ghetsis walked into the chamber. "My lord, the commander just reported in; Victini wasn't on Liberty Island. Best guess is that Victini sensed the pressence of our ship and fled."<p>

"No matter, Ghetsis."

"But..."

"We'll still get Victini; our plans have just been set back, that's all. Don't worry about it. Soon, Team Plasma won't just have Victini, but Celebi as well."

"Why do we need Celebi?"

"All will be revealed, in time..."


	2. Victini Emerges

After successfully conquering the Castelia City Gym, and winning his third Unova badge from the leader, Burgh, Ash Ketchum, along with his partner Pikachu, and a girl named Iris, with her partner, Axew, make thier way around town for some sightseeing. A comosion at the docks grabs their attention. "We need to get this guy to a hospital, and quick," said one paramedic.

"Agreed. Let's hurry," the other said. Out of curiousity, Ash walked up to one of the bystanders.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" he asked.

"That man on the stretcher was attacked by some people on Liberty Island," he responded.

"Liberty Island, where's that?"

"Of course you wouldn't know where that is," Iris began, "Your just a kid." Her Axew responded cheerfully.

"Liberty Island is suposed to be the home of the legendary Pokémon, Victini," the man continued. "However, when the officials got there, no Victini. Just that old man seriously beat up. Strange."

It took a while for the commosion to subside; by the time it did, Ash and Iris were well on their way to Nimbasa City. All of a sudden, they heard a Pokémon's cry.

"Did you here that?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," rsponded Iris. "Question is, who was that Pokémon?"

"Victini!"

"There it is again." This was really making Iris angry.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted. They looked up above them to see a Pokémon plumeting to the ground. Ash began to run as hard as he could to catch the Pokémon. He just barely caught it.

"I wonder what Pokémon this is." Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

"Victini, the Victory Pokémon," the dex blared. "Victini is said to bring victory to anyone that it's with, regardless of the battle. It creates an unlimited supply of energy in its body, sharing it with those who touch it." The Pokédex shut off. Ash and Iris couldn't believe what the were seeing. Ash was holding the legendary Pokémon, Victini, in his arms.

"Ash, Victini looks badly hurt," Iris pointed out. " I think we should take it to the nearest Pokémon Center."

"Right, where's the closest one from here?"

"It's a good trek from here."

"Ah man. Of all the time's I wish Brock were here."

"My suggestion is that we camp here for the night."

"Right. Maybe by morning, Victini will have enough strength to, at the very least, walk." They set up camp. Iris slept in a tree, as usual, while Ash and Pikachu slept on the ground. Little did they know, they were being watched from the bushes nearby.

"Bi bi..."


	3. Ambush

Morning had come; Ash woke up to Victini staring at him. It was very cheerful, and, it appeared to be grateful. Victini seemed to be full of energy. "Vic, Victini!" it cried out with joy.

The gang was eating thier morning meal, when Victini ran off somewhere. At first, they weren't very concerned about it. Then they heard a scruffle in the bushes; Pikachu ran in to investigate. At first, they couldn't put thier finger on what it was. Pikachu had returned with scratch marks all over its body. "Pikachu, what happened?" Ash asked. Pikachu started to explain, in its own words, so to speak, what happened. "Wait, what!" Pikachu continued to explain. "Why would a Pokémon do that?"

"Do what, Ash?" Iris inquired.

"Aparently, a Pokémon was beating on Victini and, after it was done, it dragged it off. Pikachu tried to stop it, but, another group of Pokémon attacked him and beat him down. Pikachu said that he was lucky to even get out of that in ine piece." Ash could see that his story had really worried Iris.

"Well, we have to go after it, Ash."

"Normally, I would agree with you, but Pikachu said a different Pokémon went after them, a small green one." Just as he said those words, a glowing ball of light appeared and Victini and the mystery Pokémon emerged from it.

"Ash, what's that Pokémon?" Iris seemed to be really scared.

"It looks like..."

"Bi bi bi biiii!"

"It is; it's Celebi!" Ash was really excited, as was Celebi. Celebi threw itself at Ash, embracing him in a friendly hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Iris yelled out. "You're friends with the legendary Pokémon, Celebi?" Iris was now really confused.

"Yeah. We go back all the way to the Johto region." Celebi nodded and let out a joyful cry. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to understand. After all, you're just a kid..."

"Hey!" Celebi started to laugh. "Oh, don't you start, now." Celebi just ignored the comment.

After a while, Ash, Pikachu, and Iris, along with Victini and Celebi, continued on their way to Nimbasa City. They were walking along the road, when they were ambushed by a bunch of Pokémon. After they appeared, a bunch of people, dressed in blue and grey robes, walked up behind them. The head of the group walked forward. "We'll just take Victini and Celebi off your hands, kids," he said.

"Why should we?" Ash demanded.

"We don't want this to get ugly, do we?"

"Who are you bozos, anyways?" Iris asked.

"We're Team Plasma. And we want to free the world's Pokémon from humans." The leader grinned. "Now, hand them over."

"NO!" Iris and Ash responded.

"Fine then; all Pokémon, use Hyper Beam!" Team Plasma's Pokémon all began to charge a massive beam. The massive attack fired off.

"BII!" A massive ball of light consumed Ash, Iris, Pikachu, Victini, and Celebi. When it disappeared, the gang was gone.

"Everyone," the leader began, "scower the area. I want them found, NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" the grunts replied.


End file.
